1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising machine and, more particularly, to an exercising machine with an oblong orbit or cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional oblong orbital exercising machine comprises a main frame, an upright post mounted on the front portion of the main frame, two handles each having an upper end pivotally connected with the upright post, a cycle movement mechanism mounted on the rear portion of the main frame, two pivot members mounted on two opposite sides of the cycle movement mechanism, two links each having a first end pivotally connected with the lower end of a respective one of the handles and a second end pivotally connected with a respective one of the pivot members, and two pedals each mounted on a respective one of the links. In operation, when a user operates the exercising machine, his hands can hold the handles to move the handles and his feet tread the pedals to move the links. In such a manner, the links are driven by rotation of the cycle movement mechanism and by pivotal motion of the handles so as to perform an oblong orbit movement so that the user can exercise his hands and legs.
A prior art reference was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent No. 131760, in which the user's two feet are moved forward and backward to perform an oblong orbit movement. Another prior art reference was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent No. M407086, in which two arcuate sliding tracks are provided so that the user's two feet are moved forward and backward in a curved manner. However, each of the sliding tracks has an outward arcuate profile so that each of the sliding tracks needs a precise manufacturing process, thereby increasing the cost and time of fabrication.